


The Summer of Temptation

by SafeHaven



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Journalism, Love at First Sight, Moral Dilemmas, Party, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafeHaven/pseuds/SafeHaven
Summary: AU, ages twenty-fiveNicole takes a fancy to her bosses girlfriend at the annual summer office party. Will they or won’t they?





	1. A journalist, a floozy and an office party.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time at the rodeo, however I've never done a fan-fiction piece consisting of these to amazing characters.  
> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated.

Nicole pushed her glasses up her nose, crinkling up her forehead as she inched her face a little bit closer to the screen in front of her. Trying her best to form brilliant sentences into an even more brilliant article. 

“For heaven’s sake, why is this so hard today”. She mumbled under her breath. She gave up and leaned back in her chair fidgeting with her fingers. I need to clear my head a little bit, maybe a coffee will do the trick.

Nicole was working on a very important piece that she needed to get done before she could go on and enjoy her summer holiday. This one article was killing her. She didn’t expect an article about something that clearly was fiction would be so hard to write. She was fairly sure that she was assigned this article simply because her boss was a sexist pig and he never really liked her. Who believes in these revenants anyways, clearly it’s a tale created by a father to scare his kids on Halloween. She had been concentrating and trying to write it for so long it was all becoming one big blur and the more she read what she had written it made no sense. She pushed her messy red hair back out of her face as she got up from her seat, walking like what only can be described as a zombie towards the break room.

“Haught!”

Recognizing who the voice belonged to she instantaneously regretted her decision to grab a coffee. Nicole turned around towards where the voice was originating from and forced a smile as she saw her boss standing there smiling widely at her.

“Wow Nic, you look horrible. Did you get run over on your way here this morning?” he snickered at his own joke and his way of openly mocking her.

The red head simply brushed it off, stood tall and continued to walk towards the coffee machine in the break room. The coffee pot was pouring way to slow for her liking, all she wanted to do was get out of there and back to the safe haven of her own desk. 

“So Nicole, will you be coming to the annual summer leave party tomorrow? It’s going to be lively to say the least.” He grinned whilst waiting for a reply.  
She cleared her throat, trying her best to look the part and pretend that she actually enjoyed making small talk with him. “Yes I’m going to make an appearance sir.”

“Looking forward to it. I will be bringing the future Mrs. Hardy so you better keep your hands of her. She’s something else.” He slightly turns towards the rest of the men in the room before adding. “Her body is unbelievable, she does whatever I want and she does it like a fucking Duracell bunny.”

Nicole was positive that if she spent another second in the same room as her boss and his sleazy comments she wouldn’t live for much longer. She could already imagine what this conquest of Champs would be like. A desperate gold digging floozy that is most likely missing a few brain cells. Those are the only types of women that could possibly be interested in having relations with her boss. Nicole works for an online based magazine in a town known as Purgatory that was hoping to reel in some new investors as well as new subscribers for the magazine by expanding there are of expertise and writing about the super natural aka revenants. She was just one of many hard working journalists that worked their asses off whilst her boss, the CEO sat in his overly sized office that could only be described as a man cave away from home and discussed fantasy football with his friends via conference call. He seemed to believe that just because he inherited this magazine and automatically became the new CEO he didn’t actually have to put anything into it himself. 

However, this wasn’t just something that Nicole thought but everyone in the office knew he had absolutely no knowledge of journalism and he just got very lucky. This is just one of the reasons she felt like she knew exactly who would actually waste their time spending it with her dick of a boss. He’s rude, arrogant, lacked any real intellect and was as history showed not a firm believer in monogamy but he has a very fat bank account. No one would ever speak up and the few that had tried was gone from their posts quicker than they could say unemployment.

Time felt like it had been standing still, one of the men turned towards her and asked “Are you bringing anyone?”

She wanted to run away as fast as she could and never return. She knew exactly why they asked that question and she knew what they were hoping her answer would be. “No I’m not.”

Everyone was anything but pleased with her answer. “Now that is a real shame. We wanted to meet one of your smoking lesbian lady friends.” Her boss said with a wink.  
“I’m afraid that won’t be happening sir.” Ever! Stated Nicole, flashing her sarcastic smile before promptly leaving the room. 

She stumbled back to her desk. Just get through this last bit of the article and then you can go home and not see him or any other annoying man for the rest of the day.  
Nicole landed at her desk, taking a sizable gulp of her coffee before turning her attention back on the article and she started typing. Suddenly her attention was taken of the screen by an dark blurred that seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere peeking over into her cubicle.

“What do you want Dolls?” grumbled Nicole. Dolls was Nicole’s best friend, he worked in the cubicle next to her and they shared a very mutual hatred for their boss.

“What’s got you all worked up today? Tramp giving you problems?” he asked earning him a chuckle from Nicole. Tramp was a nickname they had given their boss so that they could talk about him without getting into any major trouble. Tramp Champ. Genius nickname for him if you asked them.

“Nah… well not really. His arrogance brings my days down a little bit but being stuck on this one ridiculous excuse of an article doesn’t make it any better.”

“His arrogance? What’s he said now?” he asked with concern.

“He was going on and on in the break room about some floozy of his that he is bringing to the party tomorrow.” She grunted under her breath.

“You don’t know Nico. She might be a sweet girl…” Dolls added half-heartedly.

“Be real, even you don’t actually believe that. Tramp bringing a sweet girl to the summer party is like be bringing a date to that party.” She stated, raising her eyebrows.

“What happened to that girl Amy that you were seeing?” Dolls looked at her and frowned.

“Too boring for me.” 

“Okay what about Hayley?”

“Too clingy.”

Dolls let out a sigh. “Lucy?”

“Please don’t even get me started on her.” Nicole turned yet again her attention to the article she so desperately wanted to finish.

“Nico, you have to stop being so picky and analyzing all of the woman you date. You throw away some for no good reason.” Dolls had been concerned about her for a while. Every time she would get to close to someone or they would get to close to her, she would always find something that was wrong with them and she would break it off before any form of serious relationship could develop.

“You are one to talk, you found your perfect woman before you even stopped wearing diapers. I will not excuse myself for not settling.” Nicole continued to type away as she was carrying out the conversation between the two of them. Dolls flinched as she slammed her finger down on the save button. 

“Hand me a cigar, open the champagne and draw a fucking X on the celling! I’m done! Finito!” Dolls laughed as Nicole started to gather all of the things from her desk and put her jacket on.

“You want to meet up for a beer at Shorty’s tonight?” he asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry no can do. I have a very hot date.” She stated and a frown of confusion formed on Dolls face so she continued. “With my bed. I’m going to be very busy sleeping myself into a coma so I hopefully don’t have to attend the party. I will see you there tomorrow yeah? Are you bringing Wynonna?”

Dolls nodded. “I’ll see you there. Can’t wait to see what fancy flannel shirt you decide to put on.” He winked at her as she was making her way out of her cubicle.  
“That is so small minded of you. You don’t know I might be in a dress kind of mood.” She winked at him and headed out the door as fast as her legs could take her.

………

After roughly two beers, one very large whiskey glass, several outfit changes, one minor breakdown and a very short 10-minute taxi ride she finally arrived at the office party. Immediately after her arrival she regretted her decision to attend but the free drinks had a very high appeal and she couldn’t let Dolls and Wynn face all of these jackasses of colleagues on their own. If anything she was satisfied with her choice of clothing. She ended up going with a fairly new black mini dress, a pair of killer heels and her hair down and stylishly wavy resting on her shoulders. She searched the room looking for any sign of her friends, trying desperately not to make eye contact with any other of her co-workers to avoid any sort of unnecessary small talk. She quickly spotted them by the bar. I should have known that’s where they would be. Duh. She arrived at the bar greeted her friends and got herself an ice cold beer just the way she likes them.

“O-M-G, Nicole! You clean up nice.” Teased Wynonna sporting a massive grin on her face.

“I know right and didn’t even take that long either just a day give and take a few hours.” She joked whilst taking a sip of her beer and scanning around the office. 

"Why are we even here guys?”. Wynonna huffed in agreement.

“Will you to just try and enjoy yourself. It’s a party with free booze… we are mean to let our hair down and have fun.”

This sentence earned him an eyebrow raise from both of the ladies. “You know what I mean.” Dolls stated.

Nicole went to add something but was abruptly interrupted by Wynonna. “Tramp warning, Tramp alert. Please make your way to the nearest exit.”  
Nicole looked behind her only to see Champ closing in and as she turned back around her friends were nowhere to be seen. This is fucking marvelous.

“That dress suits you Haught, if I didn’t know what you actually look liked I would say you were actually hot.” He roamed his eyes over her up and down causing her to bring up a little bit of her dinner.

“Thank you I guess sir…” she managed to get out.

“Please Nicole. Sir is for work, this is pleasure so Champ will do.” He stated. Nicole would rather not call him by his real name, she felt no desire to connect with him on a personal level.

“So where is your date?” she asked trying to lead the conversation elsewhere.

“Oh right she’s…” he looked around the office space before locating her and gesturing for her to come over and join them. “Here she is.”

Nicole was sure her heart almost stopped working all together in this moment as her bosses’ date joined him by his side. She was the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid eyes on. Tramp surely wasn’t wrong. She did have a body to die for. Her toned legs being complemented amazingly by her red dress that was just short enough. The smile she was wearing was so infectious and dazzling. Her light green eyes had this intriguing sparkle to them and her long wavy brown hair was flowing effortlessly over her shoulders.

“Waverly, this is Haught and Haught this is my date Waverly.” Champ introduced the pair, who both shook hands politely.

“It’s Nicole.” Corrected the red head causing the brunettes smile to grow even broader.

“It suits you well but Haught was an interesting last name.” stated Waverly.

“I would hope so, I’ve had it for the past twenty-five years.” Realizing they were still shaking hands Nicole let go dipping her head down in embarrassment.

“I will come back in a short while baby, just have to give everyone a bit of the Champ master.” He said whilst giving Waverly a slap on her ass before making his way around the office.

“So… You and Tram-Champ?” started Nicole trying her best to not let an awkward silence fall over the pair of them.

Waverly narrowed her eyes a little bit, smirking due to her little slip up that didn’t go unnoticed. “Yes… me and Tram-Champ.”

Nicole felt her cheeks burning as Waverly’s smirk was growing even bigger and a small giggle escaped her lips. Nicole felt her stomach to a flip at the sound of her giggle but choose to ignore whatever it had briefly made her feel. “How long have you been seeing each other?”

“Oh we’re just about to have a really big anniversary. A month. It’s very serious.” Waverly let out a laugh due to her own joke. “What about you? No hot date this evening?”

Nicole couldn’t help but feel that she meant it as a dig but she decided to believe it wasn’t meant that way. Despite the fact that they had literally just meet she couldn’t help but feel like Waverly was a good and kind individual. “Nah sadly no date for me.”

“So after this it’s hitting the clubs looking for hot men then?” Waverly raised her eyebrow suggestively.

“Erm…” Nicole laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of her neck. “I don’t think so. Hot men aren’t really my forte.”

Waverly grinned knowingly before spotting what she assumed was Nicole’s friends staring at them from across the other side of the office. She leaned in a little bit closer resting her hand on the back of Nicole’s lower arm. This action caused Nicoles heart to skip a beat. “Well Haught, it’s been lovely to speak to you but I will let you get back to your friends.” Waverly pointed across the office floor at Dolls and his wife before giving Nicole a quick wink and walking away.

Nicole was left truly speechless, watching her walk away. Swaying her hips from side to side, her dress hugging her just right in all the right places.  
“Nico is it just me or are you openly eye fucking our bosses’ floozy of a girlfriend?” asked Dolls.

Nicole could barely drag her eyes away from the brunette even long enough to give him a death glare. “She’s not a floozy.”

He put his hands up towards his chest and stated. “That was your word to describe her not mine.” Nicole looked back over to where Waverly was now standing next to Champ making small talk with one of the majority stock holders of the magazine.

Wynonna laughed and shook her head, resting her hand on Sophie’s shoulder. “If you wanted to be introduced to her you could of just asked her sister.”

“Huh who is her sister…?” Knowing the answer to her own questions just by looking at the huge smile on the pair of them. “Oh my god. Wynonna!” Nicole hit her lightly on the upper arm. “Why haven’t you pair ever mentioned that you have a sister!”

Wynonna looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You never asked. Besides what would that have changed you still throw away all of your woman after a few weeks. In my mind I’ve saved you both from heart-break and sorrow.”

“I guess… besides doesn’t really matter anyways cause she’s obviously straight right?” Nicole let out a little laugh at how unnecessarily it was for her to even ask that question.  
Wynonna smiled at her. “I never said that.” She said before walking away towards the ladies’ room. A stunned Nicole turned her attention to Dolls. Who was now looking everywhere else but at the slightly annoyed red head in front of him.

“Dolls…” she breathed out under her breath. “I’m sorry okay… how was I supposed to know you wanted to meet her. Besides she only just came back in to town to teach history at the newly opened youth centre.” He stated trying his best to defend himself.

Nicole eyes once again wandered over to admire Waverly from a far. “She said it was lovely to speak to me.”

Dolls looked at her knowingly. “I bet but you know that you should never shit where you eat right. She is our bosses girlfriend. That’s just a rabbit hole that you don’t want to jump into.”

Nicole frowned. “What a lovely way to put it, has anyone ever told you that you have a magnificent was with words?”

“I’m just saying that you hardly pay any attention to girls overall and then the one girl you could never have bats her eyelids at you and you go all swoony. She’s the bosses girlfriend, do you want to lose your job?”

“I was just talking to her. I’ve literally just met her and for what like five seconds, chill a little.” Nicole reassured him.

“Okay. I just don’t want you to end up getting in trouble.” He nudged her shoulder lovingly with his fist. “Let me treat you to another drink as an apology for not introducing you to my wife’s hot younger sister.”

“But… the drinks here are free.” She said and frowned at his offer.

“I know.” Dolls said with a huge smirk.

Nicole let out a laugh. She was always amazed how no matter what she was feeling he could always make her feel better.

….


	2. The unprofessional business lunch and waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think it couldn't get worse. It does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left comments and/or kudos on the last chapter.  
> These updates wont come as quick as this one but my creative flow was well... flowing so enjoy!

“Haughty!”

Nicole’s whole body jolted at the sound of her name. Looking up from her desk whilst wiping the small amount of drool from her lip looking around to see who it was that had disturbed her unintended nap. Her eyes made her way over to see a grinning Xavier Dolls in the cubicle next to her and she let out a small groan whilst throwing her head down back onto the keyboard. “God how long have I been sleeping?” 

“A significant amount of time probably but luckily for you I noticed before Tramp did.” Dolls let out a little laugh, watching Nicole slowly come back to life and rubbing her eyes.

“Why on earth did I let you and Wynonna drag me to that bar after the party last night. I feel like I’ve actually been run over on the way to work this morning.” She moaned rubbing her eyes before running her fingers through her hair.

“Because you are such a hard worker all the time and you never just loosen up and have fun. You need to meet someone and start your life. Not just spend all of your days at this horrible place and then go home to your cat.” He stated sincerely.

Nicole rolled her eyes at his comment. “Oi what a great ego boost. Who needs enemies when they have a friend like you.” She said sarcastically and plastering on a fake smile to go with it.

He laughed walking over to her and patting her on the shoulder optimistically. “Seriously Haught. You sit here in your cubicle all day long and you won’t even give a woman the chance to be the one for you. Just please try and stop pushing people away and give yourself a chance at a happy life.”

“Who said that I’m not perfectly happy with the way things are now?” She asked with a pleading look. 

Before he got a chance to replay their conversation was cut short off the sound of high heels clicking loudly along the office floor.  
It grabbed everyone’s attention. For the main part Nicole’s office space was filled with men and all of their heads snapped towards where the clicking sound originated from. They could hear faint wolf whistles in the distance, the mystery woman came closer and all Nicole’s male co-workers followed her with their eyes. Nicole rolled her eyes at how the men around her were acting like this woman was nothing but an attraction for them to gawk at. She turned her head just in time as the mystery woman approached the very cubicle and despite her efforts to keep her pulse down and level out her heart beat. She scanned the woman all the way up and down.  
From her confident knowing smirk, to her white tight shirt that had a few buttons undone showing off the perfect amount of cleavage, her black mini skirt that hugged her curves in all the right ways and showing of her toned legs perfectly. 

“Haught.” Waverly winked in her direction and nodded her head towards her as she was walking past her cubicle on the way to the bosses office. 

When she had made her way past the pair they picked their jaws up of the floor and gulped. “Oh… my…” 

“God.” Finished Dolls, his mouth slightly opened. 

Nicole turned towards him. “You have a wife... And that’s her baby sister.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beauty when I see it right?” He asked and shrugged his shoulders. “Now I understand that you were staring at last night… wow.” 

“Come on Dolls.” Nicole snapped her fingers in front of his face before hitting him gently on the shoulder as his eyes was still following the brunette who was making her way into her boyfriend’s office. “Your wife…” 

He shook his head. “Right… my wife. She’s the better older version of her.” 

Nicole let out a laugh, turning her head back to the office door that the brunette had disappeared into. She rested her elbows on the desk and held her chin up. “He is one lucky man.” 

As the office door opened they both pretend to be back hard at work. Trying her hardest to appear busy typing away at her keyboard as Dolls pretended to sort through some article papers on her desk. 

“Haught!” 

Nicole rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she heard her bosses voice but she forced her best smile before looking up from her computer screen to meet his eyes. “Yes Sir?”

“Could you grace us with your presence for a second.” He gestured for her to come into his office and she turned to look at Dolls who shrugged his shoulders.

She walked over and into the office, she peered over Champ’s shoulder and she was meet by the sight of Waverly sitting on the end of the desk with one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded across her chest. She caught Nicole looking at her and she smirked causing Nicole to quickly turn her attention back to her boss. 

“Haught, here is the thing. Miss Earp came around for a business lunch about an article we will be writing on her and the work at the youth centre. I was hoping to have the time to do this article myself but no such luck. I’m assigning you this piece. So you two need to grab lunch and discuss what to get out of the article.” 

Nicole swallowed hard barely having the nerve to dart her eyes towards Waverly who looked very self-satisfied. She glanced back at her boss and nodded. “O-okay we can do that.” 

Waverly stood up from the desk and adjusted her black skirt before walking over to Nicole, they both started to make their way out of the office.

“Oh and Haught! Only the best for this one.” She turned around only to be met by her bosses full-sized grinned and he smacked Waverly’s bum as she walked past him and towards Nicole’s desk so she could grab her bag and laptop. 

“What’s going on?” whispered a very curious Dolls. 

“I have to help her with an article piece and take her out for a business lunch.” She muttered as she grabbed her jacket and put it on before placing her laptop in her bag and putting it on to her shoulder. 

“Try not to perv on her to obviously Nico.” Dolls flashed her a quick grin as she scowled in return before he walked over to his own cubicle. 

Nicole turned around only to be meet by Waverly who was standing incredibly almost uncomfortably close to her taking her a little bit of surprise. She cleared her throat and tried to collect herself. “So… are you ready to go?” Creative Nicole, real creative. 

Waverly nodded in response, gesturing for Nicole to start leading the way as the brunette followed her path. 

Come on, think of something funny to say or smart. Anything really just open your mouth god damn it.

“So erm…” For heaven’s sake stop stuttering like a bloody idiot! “Where would you like to eat?” 

“Anywhere really. As long as it’s expensive, posh and very high class.” She answered raising an eyebrow at Nicole who seemed to be at a loss for words. Waverly broke into a wide smile and she started to shake her head. “I’m only joking, unclench a little bit please.” 

“Oh… right.” Nicole managed to get out a little nervous laugh scratching the back of her neck. Someone save me please.

“This really isn’t with in your comfort zone is it?” Waverly teased her, turning to Nicole as they were walking down the street. 

“Taking beautiful girls to lunches? Sure it is. Taking out my bosses girlfriend and best friends sister in-law. Not really.” She stated before closing her eyes tightly mentally kicking herself for another horrid slip up. I shouldn’t even be allowed to have a voice.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Waverly asked curiously looking at her intensely. 

“Erm… I mean… come on…” She scratched the back of her neck in that nervous cute way she always did. “You know you are gorgeous.” Nicole finally got out a sentence that sounded somewhat collected and bold despite the fact that what she was feeling right now was the complete opposite. 

Waverly smiled at the thought of Nicole finding her attractive, sensing the other woman’s nerves and couldn’t help but think it was adorable. “You’re quite the charmer Haught, I will have to watch my heart around you.” 

Nicole had run out of all her boldness and a blush was forming on her face as she dipped her head down to the ground. She broke the eye contact that they had been holding as they arrived in front of the restaurant that Nicole had planned in her head. “How does this take your fancy?” Waverly nodded in response and Nicole opened the door and gestured for her to enter. 

“Oh a charmer and chivalrous. You really are out to impress.” Waverly winked at her and squeezed past her seductively as she entered the restaurant and Nicole followed unable to shake the fact that the brunette might actually be flirting with her. 

They took their seat at the window table and they started flipping through the menu in silence, the silence was broken by the pretty blonde waiter approaching the table to take their order. Waverly took notice instantly how the waiters gaze was lingering at Nicole. After they was finished placing their orders and handing the waiter the menu, they finally made eye contact. Looking at each other intensely before Nicole had the courage to yet again find her voice. 

“So… would you tell boss man if I had a small… tiny really drink with my lunch?” She asked the brunette. 

“Tell on you?” Waverly raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you think of me?” 

Nicole shook her head feeling a small inner panic at the thought of that she might have offended the woman who was sitting across from her.  
“No… god no that’s not what I meant to imply. I was just checking.” Nicole stumbled out her words and a grin started to form on the brunette’s face as Nicole slowly started to see that she was just messing with her. 

“You are too easy to mess with.” Waverly shook her head, letting out another one of those adorable giggles that made Nicole feel like she was walking on clouds and a swarm of butterflies were forming in her stomach. 

“What would you like to drink?” Nicole asked and smiled weakly at her and before getting out of her seat. 

“A glass of water will do me just fine.” Waverly answered as Nicole got up and made her way towards the bar. The same waitress that had been taking their orders were now standing behind the bar. 

“Hey again…” Nicole said smoothly as her eyes were running over the drink menu. “Could I get a whiskey on the rocks and a glass of water for my company please.” 

The waitress had the kindest most genuine smile and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was on a business lunch she probably would have spent some more time interacting with the blonde waitress. She placed the whiskey and water in front of Nicole.

“Anything else I can get for you?” The waitress asked twisting a strand of hair around her finger flirtatiously. 

“This will be fine for now but thank you for asking.” Nicole smiled at her sweetly before making her way back to the table where a smirking Waverly was sitting. 

As soon as Nicole sat back down at their table Waverly couldn’t contain the laugh that had been bubbling inside of her. Trying to muffle the sound of her laugh a little bit clamping her hands to her mouth whilst shaking her head. “I’m so sorry but that was the most shameless flirting I’ve ever seen.” 

“So?” she stated and frowned. 

Waverly shook her head still laughing, taking a strand of hair in between her fingers and twirling it around and batting her eyelids similar to the way the waitress had done a few seconds ago. Nicole leaned forward and slapped her hand away from her hair causing the brunette to stop. 

“She wasn’t flirting with me she was just being friendly.” The red head stated just as Waverly was leaning over the table just inches away from Nicole and just as her breathing got caught in her throat the brunette slid out the napkin that was placed under her water glass and started to sway it in front of Nicole’s face. “I believe this was meant for you.” She smirked and handed it to the red head letting out another laugh. 

Nicole looked at the blank white napkin with a confused look on her face. “What makes you think this one was for me?” she asked. 

“Turn it over.” Waverly said. 

Nicole rolled her eyes whilst turning the napkin over only to be met but a phone number on the other side. 416 422-0527. Beneath the number there was a little message. Call me sometime, Zoey. 

Waverly took the napkin out of her hand and threw it down onto the table. “Desperate much.” 

Nicole couldn’t help but feel a little bit irritated at how Waverly was behaving, as if she thought she was so much better. So what if she had been flirting with her and wanted her to call to set a date in the future. Who was she to judge, she doesn’t even know her well enough to have a right to any form of opinion on this matter. Waverly was sweet but she had a cloud of arrogance surrounding her almost like a shield which was extremely irritating and attractive at the same time. 

“Are you going to have that face on you the entire lunch or are you planning on paying me some attention too?” Waverly asked causing Nicole to snap out of her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry miss… you were right this isn’t my comfort zone apparently.” Muttered Nicole under her breath taking a sip of the whiskey which was becoming more and more appealing. 

“Talking to beautiful women?” teased Waverly and threw in a wink causing the red heads cheeks to burn up as she was blushing. 

“No… Well that too but… I’m normally more confident and funny than this. I guess I’m not really all too comfortable right now.” Nicole stated letting out a long sigh before taking and even larger gulp of her whiskey. 

For a brief moment Nicole thought she saw a flash of sadness in the brunettes’ eyes that was swiftly replaced with an unreadable look. “I make you uncomfortable?” she asked softly almost like she was scared of the answer to the question. 

“Oh no I’m sorry… I think I’m just having a bad day all together. Your sister and brother in-law forced me to a bar last night after the party so this…” She said and shook her whiskey glass. “Is really a re-set drink.” 

Waverly let out a laugh at the thought of her sister and her crazy partying spirit. “Wynonna can be a real party animal that’s for sure.” 

“Tell me about it.” Nicole said and laughed. Her laugh fade when she saw the way Waverly was looking at her, another silence fell over them but this wasn’t an awkward one. They sat there for a good minute just looking into each other eyes daring the other one to look away.  
Their little staring contest got interrupted by the blond waitress coming over with the food that they had ordered  
.  
“Blackened cod fish tacos?” The waitress asked looking at Waverly a little bit bitterly and Waverly nodded in response. 

“Thank you Zoey.” Waverly said with a small smirk on her lips. 

The waitress huffed a little bit at her before turning her attention towards Nicole. “Chipole BBQ grilled chicken?” She said now sporting the biggest smile from ear to ear looking deeply into Nicoles eyes. Nicole smiled back at her and nodded leaning back a little bit in her chair so that Zoey could place the plate in front of her. She slightly leaned into Nicole more then she had to if you asked Waverly. She didn’t care to much for the little moment the two of them seemed to share right in front of her. 

Waverly cleared her throat causing them to snap out of their little bubble and look in her direction.  
“Should we get back to work?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah of course.” Nicole said and looked at the waitress once again. “Thank you for our food.” 

“Just doing my job.” She smiled widely. “Let me know if you want anything for dessert.” She glanced over in Waverlys direction as well and dryly said “You too.” 

Before walking away swaying her hips and Nicole followed her with her eyes and she was mesmerized. Waverly leaned over and snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. 

“Oh sorry.” Nicole said and dipped her head down trying to avoid the blushing sensation that add occurred when she realized she had been bluntly checking the waitress out as she left their table. 

“So are you going to call her?” Waverly forced a smile to go with the dryly asked question. 

“Excuse me?” Nicole had trouble believing that she actually asked that question that frankly had absolutely nothing to do with the girl sitting in front of her. “I don’t really think that’s any of your business.” She said with a frown forming on her face. 

Waverly put her hands up towards her chest. “My bad didn’t mean to step on your toes.” 

An awkward silence fell over the pair as they started to enjoy their meal. Nicole wasn’t really eating it as much as just picking around in it, she had lost her apatite due to how irritated she felt around the other woman for some reason. 

Trying her best to change the atmosphere she tried a subject changer. “So what is it you do at the centre?” 

“My job is actually kind of boring.” Waverly said looking up to meet Nicoles eyes.

“I’m sure it’s not. Tell me about it.” Nicole said giving her a sweet genuine smile. 

“Okay but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I mainly teach history to the youths that struggle a bit during school but my main focus is on educating them on Purgatory local history.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled sweetly at how much passion she seemed to have for her work. “With local history you mean…?” she asked with a hint of a frown on her face. 

“Revenants and the ghost river triangle.” Waverly answered with a beaming smile.

“You believe in that?” Nicole asked looking a little bit blind sided. 

“Believe in it? Wynonna is the heir who is destined to put them all back into the ground. The Earp heir.” She stated slightly confused as to how this was all news to Nicole. 

“Wait…” Nicole said and held a finger up in the air. “Back the truck up.” She leaned across the table so that the rest of the very quiet restaurant wouldn’t hear what she was about to lay on the woman in front of her. 

“You mean that Wynonna and Dolls know about these so called revenants? So when I’ve been busting my ass off to find any sort of research on them to have enough to write even a semi-good article they’ve been holding back on me?!” Nicole stated whilst getting worked up whispering but slightly raising her voice at the end of the sentence. 

Waverly leaned across the table and rested her hand over Nicoles. “Hey… calm down.” Her thumb traced circles on Nicoles hand sending shivers down her spine. “I will tell you everything you need to know after all that’s why we are here right.” Waverly said gesturing around the restaurant with her free hand. 

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable due to how seemingly amazing Waverlys touch felt on her hand she withdrew it and placed it on to her lap causing the other woman to flinch a little bit.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole said dipping her head down focusing on her food again. 

Waverly decided it was best to break the silence before it got too awkward again. “So… Should we get started? This is a business lunch after all.” Waverly took a sip of her water, her eyes never leaving Nicole. She couldn’t really put a finger on it but this beautiful red head in front of her made her feel something special. 

Nicole let out a long sigh. For a moment there she had forgotten that this was a business lunch. This had to stay professional, she’s the bosses girlfriend for god sake this is just the way things has to be. She got out a pen and paper out of her bag and placed it on the table. 

“Maybe we could start with you telling me all about these revenants?” stated Nicole with a serious look on her face ready to put down every single word of Waverlys down on the paper in front of her. 

“Alright… right after you tell me if you will be calling that waitress.” Waverly smirked and nodded her head towards the bar where the blonde was standing.

Nicole let out a laugh and shook her head at the other woman. This whole professional thing might be easier said than done.  
…….


	3. Workaholic would be an understatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole POV: Shit. I think I'm falling for my bosses girlfriend.   
> Waverly POV: Flirting can get you a lot in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize in advance if there are any typos or anything like that. Been a crazy week at work and wanted to get this uploaded tonight. Enjoy!

Waverly walked into the youth center and into her office placing her research down on the desk and she sat down taking a long calming breath to tackle the day. It was a Saturday and yet here she was. Calling her a workaholic would be an understatement. She had to refuse all of the paperwork and come up with an idea on how to save the center from closing in the next few months. Luckily Champs recently rather large investment will keep it on its toes for the nearest future and the publicity from the article they will work up will hopefully inspire enough people and generate enough funds to make sure it stays open long term. This place meant so much to her and hearing from her sister they were going to close it down brought back all the good memories she had here as a youth, she felt obligated to do something to make sure that it stays open for the public. Despite the fact that she never was the animal partier her sister was, she never turned down a good party or a drink. Especially after a long and exhausting week. As she was sorting out the papers that was all scattered across her desk she heard a gentle knock on the door, she turned her head towards the doorway and saw her colleague/friend Sage stood leaning on the door frame. 

“Waverly what are you doing here on a Saturday?” sighed Sage, walking in to the office. 

“I could turn that question back to you.” Countered Waverly, walking around to the other side of the desk and sat down in her chair. Leaning down to pull out a brand new folder from one of the desk drawers to place all of the papers in so it was a little bit organized. 

“I forgot my bag here yesterday and I knew I would find you here.” Sage replied whilst giving her a disapproving look. “You need to stop working so hard, you’re allowed to enjoy yourself as well you know?” 

Waverly ran her fingers through her hair and finally looked up from the papers she had been sorting making eye contact with the woman in front of her. “That’s easier said than done. I need to get this sorted and I need to come up with a solid plan if we want to keep our heads over water.” 

“Yeah but aren’t you seeing the man who single handily invested a shit ton of money in this place.” She replied folding her arms across her chest. 

“He might have but that’s not going to be enough when push comes to shove, we need more than a play boy-mans money to keep this place up and running.” Waverly answered turning her attention back to the papers and scribbled a few things down on a pad she had beside her. “Besides that’s not why I’m seeing him.” 

“Oh really?” Sage said and raised an eyebrow, not looking very convinced. “What was it again you told me after that first meeting you had with him… Oh that’s right you said that he was all over you and you could get him to do anything you wanted. Now you have it so why string the poor sucker along?” 

Waverly frowned at the question, writing a few last things on the paper in front of her before putting the pen down giving her hand a break. “Things developed as it went along. It might have started that way but he changed. He is a nice guy behind that egotistical and arrogant front.” 

“So you like him? For real?” 

“Yeah… I do. He can be really sweet.” Waverly nodded towards the window where a bunch of red roses were sitting in a glass vase. “He came around and gave those to me the other day.” 

“This is so unlike you, I’ve known you since high school and you have never been in a committed relationship with a guy nonetheless that you actually like. Where is the real Waverly and what have you done to her?” Sage asked mockingly. 

Waverly shook her head with a smile tugging at her lips. “She finally woke up and realized that meaningless sex doesn’t keep you happy forever.” 

“Well we both know that’s a load of crap.” sniggered Sage. “So is it really getting serious? I mean isn’t it a little bit risky getting involved with an investor? It could go sour if something were to happen.” 

“Do you not think that I know that?” Waverly asked slightly raising her voice. “I knew it was messy getting involved with him and I know it might not have been the best of moves but it’s done. It started off as harmless flirting to get him as an investor but he grew on me and it all happened so fast.” 

“Okay don’t fly of the handle. I’m sure you know what you are doing. Just be careful, I don’t want this to come back and bite you in the ass.” Sage said with a serious look on her face and pleading eyes. 

“I am being careful. I like him, he likes me and we are enjoying each others company… that’s all there is to it.” stated Waverly. 

Sage nodded in response, stepping closer to the desk picking up a few of the papers earning her a frown from the brunette. “What? I’m helping you. The sooner you are done, sooner we can get out of here and head over to Shorty’s.” She smiled widely. 

“Is that what we are doing tonight?” Waverly asked amusingly. 

“You know you want to so don’t pretend like you don’t missy.” She winked at the brunette whilst continuing to sort through the papers at max speed. 

….

“Emilia, I’d rather die than step one foot out that door tonight.” Nicole grumbled and pointed towards the door as she was slamming her body down on the sofa. Her roommate was rummaging around her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for tonight. 

“Nicole, babe please stop being a spoil sport and get your act together. You were never this boring during the time we were dating so we are going out tonight that is finale.” ordered her roommate whilst she was picking out a sexy dress for herself to wear. 

“What do you think of this one?” Emilia asked and held it up against her body. 

“Considering that is actually my dress… it looks pretty good on you.” Nicole answered with a tiny smile forming on her lips. 

Emilia stuck her tongue out at Nicole and ventured on into her bedroom to get change. She came out approximately 15 minutes later with a white tank top in one hand and a red flannel shirt in the other. 

“Here you go.” She said as she threw the clothes over at Nicole. “Put that on and be ready in half an hour.” 

Nicole went to protest but her roommate merely held her hand out to stop her from uttering a word and she swiftly exited the living room. She let out a small groan of frustration but decided she may as well get changed because once her roommate/ex had an idea in her head there was no stopping her. 

After half an hour of cursing at Emilia for making her go out and looking at herself in the mirror with disgust, she was finally ready to go. She stepped into the kitchen only to be met by her roommate downing pretty much a whole bottle of vodka. 

“Finally… what time do you call this?” asked Emilia. She hopped down from the stool in the kitchen and picked up her handbag that for some reason was laying on the floor. 

“You are right. It’s late perhaps we should put a film on and stay in.” Nicole pleaded with all the powers of the universe to let that work but no such luck. 

“Nice try. Now come on lets go.” Emilia said linking her arm with Nicoles and marching out of the house. 

…. 

 

“Now isn’t this way more fun than sitting in your office on a Saturday night?” asked Sage as her and Waverly sat down by a table at the very far corner of Shorty’s. 

“I never said it wouldn’t be fun, just that I actually had work to do.” Waverly took a sip of her drink and scanned the bar. 

“You know just because you have a boyfriend now, that doesn’t mean we can’t get up to our old tricks of getting free drinks all night right?” Sage winked at the brunette who now wore a knowing grin on her face. 

“Do you really think I would give that up for anyone?” Waverly said and gestured at her body. “This doesn’t buy drinks, this earns drinks.” 

Both of them fell into a giggle attack and they started to look around the club for worthy candidates to purchase them drinks all night. “What about those?” Sage pointed to a group of four men standing at the bar having beers. 

Waverly raised her eyebrows, nodding her head slightly. “They have potential… larger group are to be preferred however I don’t know if I can stand flirting with them all evening.” 

Sage chuckled at her answer but nodded her head in agreement. They continued to scan the room. “Okay… large groups… OH! BINGO! Look at those suckers over there!” She said and pointed at five men that were standing chatting with each other in the middle of the floor space. Waverly could help but silently chuckle at how obvious they were checking herself and Sage out. 

“Let’s move in.” giggled Sage. They finished of their drinks and moved towards the group of men. 

….

 

“I’m not so sure this is the best idea.” muttered Nicole as she looked over at the bar as they got out of the taxi. 

“My god Nicole would it kill you to lighten up a little bit and plaster a smile on your face for just one night? You finally finished that article so you should view this as a little celebration. Not to mention the bar is most likely filled with clueless men just desperate to buy two sexy ladies drinks.” stated Emilia as she practically dragged her roommate towards the entrance of the bar.

“But I don’t want men to buy me drinks all night, you know they will want some sort of communication back from me and I’m not in the mood.” grumbled Nicole as they entered and walked over to the bar.

“Well I can take on the men and we will find some hot women for you, don’t worry about it.” Emilia said and winked at her as she leaned across the bar to get the bartenders attention so this night could properly get started. 

Nicole rolled her eyes at Emilia’s behaviour, this was one of the reasons things ended between them. She wasn’t really sure what she wanted and Nicole is not the kind of girl that goes for that however they ended it on the best of terms and defiantly work better as friends. Nicole forced a smile as Emilia handed her a drink and they made their way to a table in the corner and took a seat. 

“Okay you take a quick look around and pick yourself a girl. We are both going home with someone tonight!” Emilia said with a loud voice and looked over at the red head expectantly. 

“Emilia! Shh… please do you have to let everyone in here know our business. I don’t want to go home with anyone. We can just find you someone.” stated Nicole as she huffed under her breath. 

Emilia scoffed and shook her head. “Nic please, I don’t need to look for anyone they all find me.” She winked at Nicole putting her straw in her mouth and started to sip it. “Anyway your friend Dolls stopped by earlier to retrieve something of his and he happened to mention that you had your eyes set on some girl at work.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Trust him to tell you that. I don’t have the hots for anyone. I took the bosses girlfriend out on a business lunch at the beginning of the week that is it.” 

“Nicole Haught you little player!” Emilia opened her mouth in what appeared to be in chock. “The bosses girlfriend. Is she hot?” 

“She’s…” Nicole’s eyes were drawn to a familiar brunette that were standing in the middle of the bar floor chatting away with a large group of men. “… here.” 

Emilia’s head shot up in excitement and her eyes scanned through the entire bar. “She’s here? Really? Where?” 

Nicole picked her drink up and took a large gulp. “There.” She nodded in the direction towards the brunette and her roommate quickly snapped her head in that direction to get a glimpse at this mystery woman. 

“Which one? The blonde or the brunette?” asked Emilia as Nicole raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re right stupid question really.” She said as she flipped her own brown hair playfully. “I must say she sure is a looker. I wouldn’t kick her out of bed in the morning.”

“Emilia!” Nicole shook her head in disbelief as her roommate started back at her. 

“I’m just saying that I can see why you have the feels for her… although I thought you said that she was your bosses girlfriend?” she asked curiously. 

“She is?” Nicole said with a confused look on her face. 

“Well in that case why is she flirting rather outrageously with those men and having them treat her lots of drinks?” Emilia asked. 

“She is not playing by the official rules. Only woman that are actually single should get men to buy them drinks. If you have a boyfriend he should be buying them for her… those drinks are mine. Come on Nicole!” 

Nicole didn’t even know what was happening until she stood right in front of the brunette she was falling fast and hard for. 

“Haught?” Waverly looked over at her in surprise. 

“Erm… Hey… Waves…” mumbled Nicole feeling nothing short of uncomfortable.   
Emilia jumped in to their little awkward greeting routine. “I think Nicole might have forgotten her manors. I’m Emilia, her roommate.” she stated holding out her hand for Waverly who was a little bit blind side and confused about where they had come from but she shook it regardless. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Waverly.” she said as she let go of her hand and turned her attention back to the red head. “So… I haven’t seen you since our business lunch.” 

“Yeah I’ve been busy.” Nicole scratched the back of her neck nervously unsure of what to say and how to act. “You haven’t been around the office again.” 

“Yes I have.” Waverly chuckled. “You were just to engrossed in whatever article you were working on to notice.”

Nicole frowned trying her hardest to recap the past week of work and shook her head slowly. “No, I would have noticed you.” 

Waverly smirked at Nicoles words. “I see is that so?” 

Nicole blushed. Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of this person and blush like an idiot? This isn’t me.

“You do know how to grab someone’s attention.”

“Hmm…” Waverly just smirked at her with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

Nicole nodded trying to keep her cool and added. “I never could resist a girl in a shirt.” 

“I will have to make appearance at your office more often just to give you something to look at in that case.” Waverly said, twirling the straw around in her glass.

“I’ll make sure to tear my eyes away from my work next time.” said Nicole. Now we are talking. Doing well. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

Waverly nodded. “If you’d like.” 

“Absolutely. What are you drinking tonight?” 

“Vodka and energy please.” 

Nicole turned to the bar and gestured for the barman to come over so she could place her order. She felt a little bit disappointed but at the same time relieved that she hadn’t noticed Waverly at the office. She enjoyed the brunettes company there is no denying that but she couldn’t get more involved with her than she already is – if these feelings took over and she actually persuade something with her she’d lose her job and that’s something she just couldn’t afford. Not seeing her made it easier not to think about her.   
Nicole turned back from the bar and handed Waverly her drink and she was greeted with a smile that was filled of gratitude. Both of them turned back to the direction they had left the large group of men and Emilia, who seemed to be enjoying all the attention and not to mention the free drinks. 

“I’m sorry about her. She stole all of your men.” Nicole said as she was taking a sip of her drink. 

Waverly let out a little laugh. “They weren’t my men, I’m taken remember.” 

“Yeah of course… how could I forget.” muttered Nicole lowering her eyes to the drink in her hand. 

“You can’t blame a girl for using what god gave her to score some free drinks. It’s their idea of flirting.” stated Waverly as Nicole lifted her head regaining eye contact. “Like you.” added the brunette. 

The last statement caused a blush to creep up Nicoles neck. “I wasn’t flirting with you.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Waverly grinned as Nicole just kept turning an even darker shade of red. “You could if you wanted to though. Nothing wrong with a little bit of harmless flirting and sometimes it comes with perks.” 

“Like free drinks?” Nicole raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Oh please…” The brunette leaned in closer towards the red head and didn’t stop until her lips were right by her ear. “You can get a lot more than that.” 

Nicole swallowed the huge lump in her throat, the feeling of Waverlys warm breath on her neck was sending a shivering all up her spine.

Waverly chuckled as she leaned back and saw the look that was now on Nicoles face.  
She took another sip out of her drink building up the courage to ask the question that had been playing on her mind ever since she laid eyes on the red head tonight, although she wasn’t sure why this was something she wanted to know but decided that it was just a bit of healthy curiosity and nothing more. “So did you call her?”

“What?” Nicole asked with a confused frown on her face. 

“The lunch waitress? Zadie?” Waverly asked whilst trying not to seem to bothered about it.   
The very obvious act Waverly was displaying of being aloof made Nicole feel strangely warm inside. It meant that on some level she was curious about the fact if she took the waitress up on her offer. 

“You mean Zoey?” she asked with a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Oh yeah right… that’s it.” For a brief moment she couldn’t hold the tense stare they were sharing so she dipped her head down slightly and stirred the straw around in her drink.   
The red head smiled at this adorable action and if it was possible it made her even more beautiful in her eyes.

“No I didn’t.” Nicole answered and smiled sweetly as they regained eye contact briefly before Waverly glanced down at her watch and realized it was time to find Sage who had gone off with one of the men.

“I must be getting home and should probably try and find my friend.” Waverly said taking a finale swing of her drinks and finishing it off. “It was fun to see you again Haught.” 

“Same to you.” Nicole smiled although she wasn’t feeling too happy at Waverly’s departure.

Waverly took a few steps away from the bar before turning back briefly. “Oh and Haught?” Nicole’s head shot up at the sound of her voice.  
“You can be really adorable when you are flirting.”   
the brunette gave her a wink before turning her head walking towards the bathroom. 

Nicole felt completely frozen and at a loss for words. Emilia was right, she had it bad for her bosses girlfriend. Shit. 

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments it's always so encouraging! Have a good morning/day/night!


	4. What a night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a night. Nicole is left speechless.

“When did you become so utterly boring?” asked Emilia as her and Nicole sat at the kitchen table.

“Did you really just use the word utterly? Seriously?” Nicole said raising her eyebrow at her roommate. 

“Yeah so what? What’s wrong with the word utterly?” She asked sternly. 

“Nothing wrong with the word… I just wasn’t aware that such big words were in your vocabulary.” Nicole said with the biggest smirk on her face. 

Emilia was now looking like a goldfish with her mouth opened in shock due to the insult she just received from her friend. “You know Nico, despite that horrid and hurtful comment… I still want you to come out with us tonight.” Stated Emilia and took a sip of the vodka and coke she just finished pouring herself. 

“See that’s funny because despite that lovely comment, I still do not want to go out tonight.” Answered Nicole. 

“Come on. It will be fun. Besides it would be a great opportunity for you to phone up that waitress because I assume you still have the number and didn’t throw it away.” Emilia said taking another sip of her vodka drink. 

“Of course I didn’t throw it away but that doesn’t mean I want to call her though.” answered Nicole with a sweet smile hoping that her friend accepted that as an answer and wouldn’t push the issue further. 

Emilia let out a cry of frustration as she got up from her chair and picked up her phone from the kitchen counter. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just be quite will you I’m on the phone.” Emilia stated and pointed to the phone she now had pressed to her ear. “Oh hey… hot waitress?” 

Panic erupted inside of Nicole as she launched herself out of her chair and grabbed a hold of the phone. “Oh my god! What the hell are you playing at?!” she growled at her roommate before placing the phone to her own ear. 

“Hello?” Nicole asked softly only to be met by a beeping sound, she looked over at her friend displaying a very annoyed look if only they could kill. “Hilarious, there is no on-“ is all she could say before she got interrupted by someone picking up on the other line. 

“Hello?” It was a very sweet and low voice that answered. 

“Erm… who is this?” Nicole asked running her fingers through her hair although she had a pretty good idea to who it was but refused to let Emilia make an even bigger fool out of her. 

“This is Zoey. You phoned me so shouldn’t it be me asking you that question?” She let out a little laugh at the end of her sentence  
.   
“Yeah of course. Zoey…” Nicole glared over at her roommate who now was bent over trying her best not to laugh too loud. “I’m sorry I zoned out a little bit and… and I don’t really know what to say here to save this train wreck of a conversation.” 

Zoey let out a giggle on the other side of the line. “No worries I’m just happy you called. It’s Ava right?” 

It went completely silent on Nicoles side as she was absolutely mortified, of course she wasn’t the only woman she had given her number to. “Erm-“ 

“Relax I’m only messing with you.” Interrupted Zoey letting out another soft giggle. 

Nicole let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. “Good… so just to clarify I’m Nicole and could we please re-start this conversation so I can be less social awkward and perhaps a little bit more intriguing?” 

“I find you very intriguing all ready.” Zoey said in a seductive tone. 

The last statement caused Nicole to smile but their conversation got interrupted by Emilia nudging Nicole in the arm to get her attention. “I’m sorry could you hold on for just a second?” She waited for the other girl to replay before holding the phone to her chest and turning her attention towards the annoying person that were next to her. “What’s your problem?” 

“Ask her if she wants to come to the kissing thing tonight.” Emilia said nodding towards the phone. 

“The what now?” asked Nicole with a frown.

This earned her an eye rolling from Emilia. “You know that event hosted at Shorty’s tonight.” 

“What the kiss-athon?” 

“Yeah that one.” 

“No… No…” “No!” Nicole said looking at her roommate. I mean that’s crazy right? Taking a woman, you hardly know to an event like that. Lost in her own mind she felt a sharp pain in her upper arm. 

“Ouch alright no need to get violent.” Nicole said rubbing her arm were she just got pinched before putting the phone back to her ear. “Sorry about that.” 

“No worries.” 

“I was wondering if you possibly are free tonight? I mean I totally understand if you have plans but if you do I think you might want to cancel them.” Nicole said feeling like she should feel around another woman especially a beautiful one at that. She shouldn’t be acting like a stuttering idiot like she always ended up doing in front of Waverly which she was beginning to find unbelievably annoying. 

Zoey let out a laugh at how confident Nicole was being that wasn’t really the impression she got from their first meeting. “My plans for tonight got reschedule so turns out I’m free.”   
“Really?” 

“Yes I’m pretty sure that they will call any minute now and cancel.” She said and Nicole could practically hear the smirk on her face that went with that last sentence. 

“That’s great! Text me your address and me, myself and the taxi man will pick you up… say around 8ish?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The conversation came to its end and Nicole turned her attention back to Emilia. Emilia rolled her eyes when she noticed the evil glares she was getting from her. “Come on there’s absolutely nothing wrong with having a little fumble with a hot girl. Let loose.” 

“I’m going to get ready now. Not because I think this is a good idea but because staying here taking part of this conversation with you is something I’d rather avoid.” stated Nicole before swiftly making her way to her bedroom. 

“I will make sure that Wynonna and Dolls are on for tonight then.” Emilia shouted after her but by the time she finished her sentence Nicole had already closed the door into the bedroom. 

 

Around half an hour later Nicole was all dressed and ready. She made her way into the hallway holding a necklace in one hand and her phone in the other. 

“I just phoned us two taxis, one will take you to pick up the two musketeers and the other one will take me to pick up Zoey and we will all reunite at Shorty’s.” She stopped in front of the mirror trying her best to get the stupid necklace on that didn’t want to play along. “But first could you help me with this.” Nicole stated and gestured with the necklace. 

“Of course.” Emilia said letting out a little laugh walking towards her. “Relax.” She takes the necklace out of Nicoles hands and start to put it on her. “This girl already seems to like you so chill a bit.”

“I know.” Nicole sighed and as soon as the necklace was on she said good-bye and headed out the door. 

…

The ride from Zoey’s had been filled with small talk and a comfortable silent for the most part. Neither of them had been having nearly enough alcohol to be brave yet. They did however share a few shy smiles before they arrived at the pub and Nicole went around the taxi and opened the door for her very chivalrously.

“There you go.” 

“Look at you treating your date right.” Zoey said lightly giving Nicoles arm a little squeeze as she got you of the taxi. Nicole paid the taxi driver before making their way over to her friends that were standing outside in the smoking area. 

“What do we have here.” Wynonna said as they walked over to the group. “If it isn’t the hottest couple of the evening.” 

Nicole glared and gave her an unimpressed smile. “To the courtesy of Emilia Harden, here we are yet again.” She said dryly as everyone threw their cigarettes to the ground and made their way into the pub.

“Jesus Christ Nicole. Could we please lighten up for one night! You have a date for a change be happy about that.” Stated Dolls, shaking his head at his friend. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Nicole said smiling softly at Zoey as they made their way into a booth. “I just have a lot of things going on at the minute. I promise I will be more fun than this tonight.” 

Zoey sat down next to her and gently squeezed her hand encouragingly. “Don’t worry I’m very easy to entertain so you have nothing to worry about.” 

“Well it’s not long now until the countdown to the main event starts.” Wynonna said gesturing with her newly brought whiskey in the air. “Cheers everyone!” 

“Haught!” 

Nicole closed her eyes tightly, begging for this to be a horrible nightmare.

“Erm, I think someone is trying to get your attention over there.” Zoey said and pointed towards the bar. 

Nicole opened her eyes and turned around to see who it was and it became very clear that it was in fact the last person she wanted to bump into tonight, in fact the two least she wanted to bump into. 

She quickly turned back to face the others in the group and put her hand up to cover her face. “Maybe if we pretend we didn’t see them, they will not acknowledge us again.” 

Dolls looked over her shoulder. “I don’t think that is going to working.” 

“What makes you say that?” Nicole said with a frown forming on her face. 

Wynonna seeing what her husband was seeing smirked at Nicole and stuck her tongue out. “Because they are both walking over here as we speak.” 

FUCK! 

Nicole turned around to greet them the best she could. “Hi Champ.” She could barely get his name out as she wasn’t sure if she should say it. 

“Didn’t expect to meet you here tonight.” 

“Oh how come?” Nicole asked seeing in the corner of her eye that Waverly mouthed hello to her which made her feel really warm inside. 

“Well it’s a kissing event. Figured if you’re single won’t it be hard to find someone to kiss?” He said with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

Nicole was about to open her mouth as she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. 

“Actually she’s not riding solo tonight.” Zoey jumped in seeing that his comment had kind of taken Nicole by surprise. 

Nicole could see that Waverly slightly lost the smile that previously had been on her face but she wasn’t sure if it just was wishful thinking on her part. 

“Hey I know you!” Zoey outburst and looked over at Waverly. “Yeah you came to the restaurant for lunch that time with Nicole.” 

Waverly did her best to master the sweetest smile she possibly could considering the circumstances and reached her hand out. “Yes hi again, I’m Waverly.” 

Everyone around the table returned her greeting with a "Hi Waverly!!" except for Wynonna who was going. “Hello sister from the same mister.” Feeling very amused with herself. 

“Wynonna be a good sister and ask Waverly and her man to join us.” Dolls said receiving a very unimpressed look from his friend. 

Wynonna could also sense that their presence was making Nicole a little bit uncomfortable but seriously what is a sister suppose to do? “Would you to like to join us?”

Waverly being unsure if it was the smartest move. “I don’t think that’s such a-“ 

“We would love to right pumpkin.” Champ said as he slammed his hand against Waverlys ass. 

Waverly looked over at Nicole and smiled softly. “I guess so.” Waverly shuffled in next to Nicole. Nicole could feel Waverly’s leg press against her own the heat of her skin radiated through her entire body. 

“So, you’re Nicole’s boss eh?” Emilia said to Champ who just went across to get a chair from the other table due to the fact that the booth was getting really crowded and as he was sitting down she leaned towards him slightly and played with the arm of his shirt. “You don’t look old enough to be the boss of a big magazine.” 

Nicole wanted to punch her roommate for the way she was flirting with him. Not just because it was her boss but also because it was right in front of his girlfriend who frankly didn’t seem to be to bothered about it. “I’m sorry.” Muttered Nicole leaning a little bit closer to Waverly so only she could her what she was saying. “She probably don’t even know she is doing it. Completely harmless I swear.” 

Waverly smiled and turned towards her. “She does seem to have a habit of stealing the attention of the men in my life.” She chuckled and rested her hand on Nicoles thigh. “Honestly it’s fine, I’m not bothered.” 

Nicole felt a very familiar swarm of butterflies as soon as Waverlys hand hit her thigh and her breathing became slightly heavier something that didn’t get past Waverly, she wasn’t completely oblivious to how she was effecting the red head next to her. “Besides, like I said Haught, nothing wrong with a little bit of harmless flirting.” 

Nicole nervously cleared her throat. “Right yeah cool.” She said and slightly withdrew her leg but enough for Waverly to remove her hand from her thigh. Trying her best to divert her attention to something else she turned to Dolls and started to talk about their latest articles and other work related things.

“Are you honestly trying to talk to me about work while we are out at a pub?” laughed Dolls at her. “You don’t have to be such a nerd all the time you know.” 

“I think nerds can be really cute.” Zoey jumped in and put her hand on Nicoles thigh brushing her thump over it gently. Nicole couldn’t help but notice that it felt nice but it didn’t have the same effect on her like when Waverly had been doing the exact same thing. 

“Tell me about it.” Waverly chuckled and winked at Nicole something that didn’t get past Zoey who suddenly felt slightly jealous over how this girl was looking at her date. 

“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Zoey squeezed Nicoles thigh to get her full attention. 

“Erm no I don’t really have to go but thanks.” 

“No I mean. Do you WANT to go to the bathroom?” Zoey nodded her head towards the ladies’ room and it dawned on Nicole what she meant. 

“Oh yeah sure.” Nicole turned towards Waverly who was sitting on the edge. “Erm we are just going to… go to the bathroom.” She gestured for Waverly to slid out so that they could get past.

“Oh okay” Waverly said whilst she moved out of the way for the two of them. 

“Thank you.” Mumbled Nicole barely audible to the human ear. 

Waverly watched them walk hand in hand into the ladies’ room, she wasn’t oblivious about this either and to her own surprise it didn’t feel very good. 

…

Zoey slammed Nicole against the back of the bathroom door. “Jesus what if someone-“ Nicole didn’t get a chance to finish her question as she was immediately attacked by the other woman’s lips. Her hand went up to cup her face gently and stroke her cheeks. Nicoles hands started to make their way under Zoey’s top before they got interrupted by someone trying to open the door. They both looked at each other and they started to laugh. 

Nicole put her forehead against hers and removed her hands that were half way up her stomach. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be.” 

“I know but this isn’t the way I want this to happen.” Nicole said a gesture between them before giving her a last sweet kiss that wasn’t at all as hungry as the previous one. Nicole grabbed the other woman’s hand in hers and opened the door. 

“Come on.” They both made their way back towards the table but as she laid her eyes upon Waverly and Champ now sitting next to each other in the booth all snuggly she suddenly realized she wasn’t nearly drunk enough. 

“I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want anything else?” Nicole said as she stopped in her track letting go of Zoey’s hand. 

“Yeah I would but I can come with you.” 

“No you do enough bartending at your work let me get this.” Nicole smiled. 

“Okay well in that case I will have a very pink pink panther.” Zoey took one step closer to Nicole and kissed her. 

Nicole hummed into the kiss. “One pink pink panther coming right up.” 

It didn’t take nearly long enough for her to get the drinks and make her way back to the booth but this time due to the fact that she was the last on to join the table she had to sit on the chair that Champ had been sitting on. 

Waverly leaned towards her. “Are you okay?” she asked and Nicole kicked herself inside for the fact that her heart melted at the fact that she cared enough to even ask. 

“Yeah thank you. I’m fine just needed another that’s all.” Answered Nicole managing to give her a smile. 

For the next hour she actually had fun. Talking to Zoey about everything and anything. Plus, she did her best not to think or speak to the brunette who was now sitting in the booth between Zoey and Champ. Champ had been running his hands all over her the last hour which Nicole tried her very best to block out. It also helped focusing on Wynonna and Dolls who was bickering about who locked the door before they left and Emilia who were complaining the entire night that there weren’t any decent guys or girls around for her to kiss when the countdown was down to zero. There was a really big clock over the bar that was now on 5 minutes’ left until the big kiss. Honestly Nicole felt like the whole countdown to a kiss was something fitting for new year’s not in the middle of the summer but she wasn’t complaining at least she had someone to kiss now unlike she did the past new year. 

“Okay guys, five minutes till midnight!” Emilia clapped her hands together sarcastically and Nicole couldn’t help but roll her eyes however she was thrusted from her very pessimistic thought by the sound of Champ’s voice. 

“Come on baby, I’m going to give you a kiss you will remember.” He slurred, leaning in to Waverly who giggled like a little school girl. 

“Fucking hell.” Nicole mumbled under her breath.

“What’s that sweetie?” Zoey asked with a concerned voice and put her hand on Nicoles arm. 

Nicole looked into her eyes and felt stupid, very stupid. She wasn’t being very fair to this woman who seemed to really enjoy her company and it felt good kissing her but Waverly… she was doing something to Nicole that she had never felt before. 

“I’m okay but I think I need some air.” Nicole stuttered and stood up, she made her way outside ignoring all the shouts for her to come back.   
She pushed the doors to the club open and quickly stepped in to the street, taking in as many deep breaths of fresh air as she could, trying her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. 

“Nicole?” 

“Please Zoey go back inside I will be right there.” Nicole said as she turned around to face her but to her surprise it wasn’t Zoey who had come out after her. “Go back inside Waverly, It’s almost that time and you don’t want to let Champ down.” 

Waverly frowned, stepping away from the club doors letting them close behind her as she made her way over to where Nicole were standing. “What’s wrong?” 

“Everything is fine… please would you just go back inside.” Pleaded Nicole as Waverly stepped closer and closer towards her. 

"10… 9… 8…"

Nicole closed her eyes as she heard the chanting from inside the club, begging the world just to stop for a second so she could get out of here. Mentally begging the brunette in front of her not to come any closer because she would be powerless to stop her. 

"7… 6… 5…"

Waverly did stop. She stopped right in front of Nicole. “Open your eyes.”

"4… 3… 2…"

Nicole’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she was taken a little bit by surprise at how close Waverly was to her having a unreadable expression on her face. Nicole swallowed hard and the girl in front of her were getting closer by the second before she knew what was happening she felt Waverlys breath on her lips. 

“1…” Waverly whispered as she closed the remaining distance, parting her lips slightly as she leant in to capture Nicoles. Capturing her lips in between her own kissing her tenderly. Nicole remained frozen, unsure how to react as she felt Waverly’s lips move again. Her lips were so soft and warm, they seemed to fit perfectly with her own. She finally managed to move as she closed her lips over Waverly’s bottom lip as the brunette smiled in to it. It was slow and gentle. Nicole felt like her entire body was tingling.   
Waverly broke the kiss and leant back, she smiled at Nicole before turning around making her way back into the club. 

Leaving Nicole standing in the street, speechless. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads, comments or leave kudos on this fanfiction. 
> 
> On Another note if you have a few minutes to spare please check out the fanmade Waverly & Nicole video on youtube made to the song Speechless by Rachel Platten. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read and is ready for more chapters.


End file.
